Unaffordable DayDreams
by P ii x y - S t ii x s
Summary: Childhood friends meet again in highschool. Crushes start, along with new friendships. Will the love and friendship last among all the rumors?
1. New Crushes

**Unaffordable Day-Dreams**

"Finally, high school!" One spiky haired blonde said.

He always wanted to come back to Nibelheim for high school. The school was so nice. Unlike the other schools he had seen before.

"Aw… Come on, Cloud. It's not all that great I mean look at all the homework we have to do." Said his best friend, Zack, while pointing at a kid holding a stack of books taller than himself.

"Not that! _That._" He replied as he looked over to all the girls on the other side of the hall.

All the girls were looking at both of the guys, giggling and smiling at them. It seems that they become popular right away.

"I could get used to this…" Cloud said to himself. He looked at his best friend to find him looking at something as if he was hypnotized.

"Wow!" Zack said. He ran over to a girl with light brown hair and bright green eyes. "Hey what's your name?"

"Why, hello there! I'm Aeris. And you?" She smiled.

"Zack." The dark haired boy said as he took her books and walked with her until they disappeared in the crowded hallway.

Cloud made his way over to his new locker. "Hmm… 167. Locker 167. Where are you…?" Eventually he found his locker in the long hallway. He put his books inside and started to wander around the school, classes didn't start until Monday. It was only Saturday…

"Aw… Crap! I'll never find it…" The 16 year old girl said. She looked to the left and the right of her, with a stack of books in her hands. "Where is locker 166?" She said to herself.

She looked here and there, but finally found it. "There you are!" She put the tower of books inside the locker, which surprisingly fit.

She wandered around the halls. She stopped to talk to people from time to time, until she became tired and sat down on a bench outside.

A boy came over and sat down beside her, not even taking a glance at the girl. He didn't notice her at all. He was just sitting there, staring into space.

She broke the silence. "Hello."

"Hi." He said, still not even looking at her.

"… Aren't you even going to look at me?"

…Nothing.

"Cloud? Hello?" She said.

He finally looked her in the eyes. _'Why do they look so familiar? Wine-colored eyes… Where have I seen that before?'_ It finally hit him. "Tifa?"

"Yes. May I help you?" Tifa Lockheart replied playfully.

"Is it really you?!?!" He said still in shock to see his childhood friend.

"Yep! I came back here from Midgar with my Dad. I'm here to stay until I finish high school."

"Wow! I never thought I would see you here…" _'Same old Tifa. It really is her. But when did she get so… so… __beautiful__?' _He stared at her.

"What are you staring at?"

"Huh?" He snapped out of the trance. "Oh, nothing."

She noticed it was getting dark. "Well I should be getting home now."

"I walk you there. If you want…"

She blushed, but turned away to hide it. "Okay." _'I get to be escorted by him on the way home! Whoa. I never actually knew he was this hot! I mean when I look into his deep blue eyes it's like I literally melt…"_

He walked with her to her house which was not too far away from his. No one said anything on the way. They finally came up to the door of Tifa's house.

"Thank you, Cloud."

"No problem." He replied.

That night He couldn't stop thinking of her. Her raven-colored hair. Wine-colored eyes. Just the thought of her made him blush. He was so glad that Tifa came black for high school. He thought about some good times that had happened during their childhood together…

_Flashback_

"Hey Cloud?" Tifa said.

"Yeah?" Cloud replied.

"Wanna come with me to my favorite place in the _world_?" She asked.

"Okay, sure where is it?"

"Here, follow me."

Both of the young children ran towards the edge of town. She brought him to a hill with a well at the top of it. "Well, what do you think?"

"Wow. Um, a well!" He said sounding quite confused.

She giggled. "Not that silly! Up there." She exclaimed, while pointing towards the sky.

There were countless stars. Billions and billions of them probably. All of them shining and twinkling ever so bright, looking down upon both of them.

"Wow! There are so many of them! I can see why you like it here so much." He said, sitting down next to his friend, who was already gazing at the night sky.

"Yeah, I know. I come here everyday just to look at them all."

"Don't your parents know that you're here?"

"No not really… They usually think I was out playing with my friends."

"Oh…"

They laid there just looking up at the shining lights in the dark night sky. They stayed up on that hill for what seemed like forever. Until, Cloud broke the long silence. "It's getting kind of late. We should go home." He suggested.

"Yeah. I am getting sorta tired."

They walked home together. Neither kid said anything, just wondering what they would do together the next day…

_End of Flashback_

He had drifted to sleep, by the thought of his childhood friend. He dreamt sweet dreams about the brunette…


	2. Friends Are Forever

**Disclaimer: Don't own it. Never will.**

**A/N: I forgot to put the disclaimer in Chap. 1, but of course everyone knows the disclaimer… Anyways. Here's Chapter 2! **

**Unaffordable Day-Dreams**

_Chapter 2: Friends Are Forever_

"_BEEP! Good morning, Nibelheim! Here we are on this Monday morning, with temperatures at about 87○. There's not a cloud in the sky. Well, we have a song from pop sensation-"_

The crimson-eyed teen sat up in her bed, while pressing the _'Alarm Off' _button on her clock/radio. She walked over to her closet and grabbed a red T-shirt and black Capri's. She did her daily routine before walking down the staircase towards the kitchen.

"Good morning, Tifa." The teenager's father said.

"Good morning Dad." She replied as she sat down at the table.

She ate hurriedly, grabbed her backpack, and rushed towards the school. If she didn't live just a few blocks away she would certainly be late. Luckily she got there in time. She walked down the hallway towards her locker. She twisted the combination lock three times and opened it.

"Good morning." A familiar voice greeted her.

She looked to the right of her and saw the same spiky headed blonde she had seen a few days ago. "Good morning, Cloud!" She smiled.

"I didn't know this was your locker… Are you following me or something?" He said playfully.

"No… Or am I?" She replied equally playful.

They stood there, just staring into one another's eyes. Neither one of them saying a word. They stood as if they were frozen, until someone broke the silence.

"Hey, lovebirds, you're going to be late for class…!"

"Huh? Oh, hey Zack!" He said to his dark-blue eyed friend.

"Hm, Aeris?" Tifa looked out from behind Cloud's body. "It is you!"

"Tifa?!?" Aeris exclaimed as she hugged her long-time friend. "I didn't know you went to school here…"

"You two know each other?" Zack said popping into the conversation.

"Yeah we're the best of friends!" Aeris explained the story.

"Yeah! Oh, Aeris this is Cloud. We've been friends since we were little." She smiled at up at him.

"Hello. Nice to meet you Aeris." He said. "Tifa, this is Zack. He's my best friend."

"Hello, Zack!" She smiled, once again.

_RRRIIINNNGGG!!!!!_

"Just in time, everyone's met each other. Well, see you later. Bye Tifa. Bye Cloud." Zack said as he ran off with Aeris towards their next class.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Soon enough lunch came around. The four friends; Cloud, Zack, Tifa, and Aeris, all sat at the same table in the overcrowded cafeteria.

"So, what are you going to do after school?" Zack asked. "I'm going to a race, Aeris is coming too."

"A bike race, right? I'm in. Apparently going with you to the race with you…" Cloud replied.

"I have nothing else to do so I guess I'm coming too." Tifa said as she took a bite from her sandwich. "Luckily, there's no homework on the first day…"

"Yay! We both can cheer for out boyfriends!" Aeris smiled.

Cloud and Tifa nearly choked on their lunch. They both turned away from the others to hide their blushing faces.

"Are you guys okay? Was it something I said?" The emerald-eyed girl said slightly confused.

Zack just laughed at the couple, choking on their food. They were definitely trying to hide something that was obvious. Aeris was helping Tifa, still looking quite confused.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Last period finally came. The subject was computers, and Cloud and Zack were in the same class. The teacher said that they could do anything they wanted on the computer, as long as it was 'age-appropriate'. He then leaned back in his chair and read a magazine.

Cloud was checking his e-mail, and then Zack popped up on IM. His message said, "You like her don't you?"

Cloud instantly knew what he meant. He hesitated before replying.

"What do you mean?"

"You know. Stop trying to hide it."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"It's obvious…"

Cloud finally gave up. "Okay, I do like her. I actually always have."

"Does she know?"

"No… I want to tell her, but when I try it's like I lose my voice."

"I would help you, but this is a thing that you have to do on your own…" Zack logged off so Cloud wouldn't force him into helping him with his relationship.

Several minutes later the final bell rang, and everyone started heading out towards their locker to grab their stuff. Cloud grabbed his extra protective goggles out of his locker. He led Tifa to his bike, Fenrir.

"You told your dad right?" Cloud made sure that he could take her.

"Yeah, let's go." She smiled, while putting on the goggle Cloud let her borrow. She held on to Cloud's waist so she didn't fall off. She felt her cheek get warmer by the second. Her cheeks were almost as red as a tomato.

They rode a fair distance away from the school. It wasn't long before the got to the location of the race. Cloud and Tifa found their friends amongst the crowd.

"Hey, Tifa! We're going to wait here at the finish line, okay?" Aeris said as she stepped out of the huge crowd.

"Okay." Tifa replied and smiled.

"There you are! The race is about to start." Zack exclaimed as he pulled his bike up to the starting line.

"At least I didn't miss it…" Cloud smirked as he heard a man announce that the race was just about to begin.

"Okay everyone! Get ready…"

All the engines started to get louder…

"Get set…"

Louder and louder…

"GO!!!!!"

The engines of all the racers' motorcycles roared as they sped off going towards the finish line…

**A/N: Okay there's chapter 2! Hope you liked it. All of them are friends now! - Please review and tell me how I'm doing so far! I would really like some suggestions for the next chapter also… Most of the time I hit writers block and I can't finfish the story… So PLEASE review!**


End file.
